Double Conspiracy
by Black Padfoot
Summary: Sirius and Remus have had twins... two trouble-making fourteen-year-olds... Someone help us all when it's Christmas time! (Now on a temporary Hiatus)
1. The BlackLupin twins

**Double Conspiracy **

**WARNING:**

**Yes, Sirius and Remus are together in this story... there is no actual sexual content in this story but they are together and have had kids... If you don't like that idea, I suggest you simply DON'T READ IT!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**If you have bothered enough to read this disclaimer, I'm gonna suggest you pay St. Mungos a visit... I obviously don't own any of the characters you recognize... J.K. Rowling does... I only own the twins...**

**Summary:**

**Sirius and Remus have twins; two girls who are a far more mischievous, female version of the Weasley twins.**

**Over Christmas, Sirius' cousin; Andromeda Tonks, comes to visit...**

**Sirius and Remus have a lot of work to do...!**

"Girls!! Wake up for Merlin's sake!" yelled Sirius from the kitchen, though he knew it was a complete waste of effort; those girls would continue sleeping if Voldemort rained a holy havoc on their house!

"Good lord Sirius! Why do we still bother trying to get them up? Plus, it's much more peaceful when they're sleeping!" chuckled Remus.

Sirius winced at the truth in that last statement.

"Too true... I've still got those scars..."

"Poor baby..." said Remus sarcastically, "You know, you did bring that on yourself... Never tickle a sleeping dragon... Or for that matter, throw ice-cold water on dangerous twins when they're sleeping."

Just as Sirius was about to respond to that, both parents froze as two loud thuds and a lot of swearing could be heard from the third floor.

Only minutes later, the sound of four shuffling feet could be heard down the hallway.

Sirius swore under his breath and both he and Remus dived clear under the closest table.

From somewhere over the table and small clanging and shuffling could be heard before the chairs on both ends of the table were pulled back and two feet appeared on either end, dangerously close to where the weary parents were.

Looking resignedly at each other, both parents slowly crawled out from under the table and stood to face their gorgeous, albeit terrifying twins.

Both were exactly identical, right up to every freckle; both girls had Sirius' black hair and his perfectly chiseled features though they also had Remus' honey golden eyes and his creamy tanned complexion.

Both also had a light scattering of freckles across their noses and onto their cheeks.

Normally, the twins would have some mischievous glint in their eyes that but that look was never there in the mornings; unlike both parents, neither of the girls liked mornings at all. In fact, anyone looking at them now would have thought they were dead if it weren't for the mechanical movements of their hands shoveling bacon and eggs into their mouths.

"Um... morning girls..." tried Sirius, "erm...how are you today?"

All he received in reply was a small grunting noise from both of them. Taking this as a good sign, he plowed on but all he managed to get out was,

"Mycousinandromedascomingtostayoverchristmasandiwaswonderingifyouwouldntscarehertoomuch.

ihaventseenherforfifteenyearsandiwantedhertostaymorethantwohoursifthatwasalrightwithyou..."

Both girls looked up startled, as it had been a long time since they'd heard their dad babble.

With a slight chuckle and a bit more bravado than Sirius, Remus continued for him,

"Well, what your dad meant to say was that his cousin is coming to stay for Christmas and we would like it if you made her feel welcome... erm...the _normal _way preferably" he added hastily at the end.

By now, both girls were fully awake.

"Sure, we'll be good but we thought your family disowned you?" started Kim, who was about one minute older than her twin.

"Yea," continued Andy, "How come one of your relatives is coming now?"

"And..." sniggered both of them, "what were you two doing under the table?"

By now, both parents were too used to the girls finishing off sentences for each other and speaking at the same time that they didn't bother commenting on it.

"Well," started Sirius, now a bit more suspicious that they actually seemed genuinely interested, "Most of my family _did_ disown me but Andromeda and my Uncle Alphard didn't. Of course, both of them were shortly disowned anyway. You remember Nymphie? Well, Andromeda's Nymphie's mum. And never you mind what we were doing under that table" ended Sirius, before clapping his hands over his mouth as he realized the implications of what he had just said.

As this both girls looked torn between laughter and being sick. "No, no, not like that," Sirius rushed to reassure them, "Well anyway, why are you two so interested in her all of a sudden."

"No reason" said both girls in a voice most people would've thought was innocent sounding but their parents knew better; it was not possible for these two fourteen-year-old troublemakers to have genuinely innocent faces.

_**Yippee! I've finished the first chapter.... PLZ review!!!**_

_**Not sure how many chapters this story's gonna be...**_

_**Probably more than 5 though, I can tell you that much....**_


	2. Innocent? I don't think so

**Yippee... people reviewed!!!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers...**

**_Ylime:_** I would normally agree with you on the point that for normal males, it's physically impossible to have kids but it's not magically impossible... I suggest you read the story also on called... um... what was it... oh yeah,

'Room for One More?'...I wont be adding this explanation into my story coz I can't find a place for it...lets just say that Remus and Sirius where having fun one night and because of some magical reaction, Remus got pregnant...happy? Thanks for reviewing anyway though...

**_Star Storm Raven: _**thanks for reviewing... you'll see a lot more humour in the chapters to come...

**_India: _**I'll say thanks here for reviewing to all my stories, you make my day

**Double Conspiracy **

**WARNING:**

**Yes, Sirius and Remus are together in this story... there is no actual sexual content in this story but they are together and have had kids... If you don't like that idea, I suggest you simply DON'T READ IT!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**If you have bothered enough to read this disclaimer, I'm gonna suggest you pay St. Mungos a visit... I obviously don't own any of the characters you recognize... J.K. Rowling does... I only own the twins...**

**Summary:**

**Sirius and Remus have twins; two girls who are a far more mischievous, female version of the Weasley twins.**

**Over Christmas, Sirius' cousin; Andromeda Tonks, comes to visit...**

**Sirius and Remus have a lot of work to do...**

**Story:**

The couple of weeks leading up to Christmas were quite busy for the Black-Lupin family; getting ready for Andromeda's visit, decorating the house and of course, keeping Kim and Andy busy enough to leave everyone else alone!

Finally, the day dawned when Andromeda Tonks would be arriving. Sirius and Remus would be driving to Kings Cross Station to pick her up, and, against their better judgement, leaving the twins at home... alone; they didn't want to bother with a babysitter as they could clearly remember the wreck their last one was in when they got back.

"Girls, like we said before, we want you to behave while she's here alright?" Said Remus warningly.

"That's right," added Sirius, "No scaring her, No pranking her, No..." Sirius would have kept going with a whole list of 'dos' and 'don'ts' if it weren't for the already tuned out look on the twins' faces, which obviously meant they were thinking, and no good ever came from when they started thinking.

"Right, well we'll be back in a little while, be good," said Remus cheerfully as he and Sirius departed.

As soon as the girls heard the tell-tale sounds of their dad's motorbike pulling out of the driveway and Remus' shrieks at being on the thing fading away, the somewhat innocent look that had previously been on their faces vanished.

"So, everything set?" asked Kim, grinning deviously.

"Of course darling sister," replied Andy, with just as devious a grin, "the old ones will never know what hit them... or us for that matter...!"

---------------------------------

It had been around 3 hours since their parents had left to pick up Andromeda and the girls were currently lounging about in the den, reading magazines and listening to some muggle music when they heard their dad's motorbike pull up in the yard and instead of the one shrieking voice they'd heard when the bike had departed, there were now two.

As they heard the key being turned in the lock, both girls got up from their chairs lazily and headed towards the front of the house.

"Ah, girls, there you are!" called out their sandy haired dad, "would you be helpful and take these bags up to the guest room?"

"Sure thing," answered the girls cheerfully.

Since they were quite young, both girls had been able to do wandless magic, although when they had first started, they would fall dead asleep for hours. So, lazily flicking their fingers, they each directed two trunks into the guest room.

By the time they came downstairs, Andromeda was already supplied with some hot tea and crumpets and the three adults were all sitting in the den, chatting and laughing.

"And then they said..." laughed Sirius before catching sight of the girls appearing from out the door, "Oh, here they are, Doda, I'd like you to meet our daughters, Kim and Andy" he said, trying to point out which one was which but soon gave up.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks" said one of the twins politely, "I'm Andy and this is my sister Kim."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Tonks" greeted the twin who had been introduced as Kim.

"Hello girls, Nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you and _please_," she stressed the word, "call me Andromeda or Doda. I would get you to call me Andy as well but that might be a tad confusing so hows about we stick with the name your dad gave me when he was four?" she said winking.

"Okay," chirped the girls. "Oh and dad," added Kim, "cute name!"

At this Sirius developed a slight pink tinge to his cheeks while Andromeda and Remus just laughed.

------------------------------

The next couple of days were quite peaceful by normal standards, but, to the two suspicious dads, was **too** peaceful for any place that Kimberly-Ann and Andromeda Black-Lupin inhabited.

After dinner on the third night, Sirius and Remus pulled the girls aside.

"Girls," began Remus wearily, "what are you up to?"

At this the girls did an amazing job of looking scandalized; "So you tell us to be good one minute then when we are, you think we're up to something!" began Andy, looking outraged.

"Yea!" continued Kim impatiently, "I can't believe you two, make up your minds, do you want us to be good or not???"

Both parents now looking a comical mixture between confused and suspicious and both girls were just dying to take a picture of that for future reference but held back.

"Well, yes," replied Sirius hesitantly, "we did ask you to be good except you've never listened to one word of it when we've told you that thousands of times before, why now?"

"Well," said Kim cheerfully, "We wanted to make a good impression on Doda."

"Aha," continued Andy, "the other times you told us to be good, we didn't have one of the only relatives on one side who liked our dad to make an impression on."

Now, more than ever, both parents were especially suspicious but decided to drop it for now and just watch closely.

"Alright then," sighed Remus resignedly, "Go get your dessert"

--------------------------------

"Have you got it?" asked Andy in hushed tones.

"Yea," replied Kim, climbing into their 'fort'; one of their blankets strewn over their desk chairs to make a sort of cave.

"Good," grinned Andy excitedly, "let the fun begin"

-----------------------------------

Two loud yells could be heard upstairs as Doda, Andy and Kim were having breakfast. Both girls had decided to wake up earlier than normal today so they wouldn't miss the festivities.

"Oh dear, what on earth are they yelling about up there?" asked Andromeda worriedly.

"Its probably nothing Doda," replied Kim, "They get worked up over the smallest things."

"Yea, they'll be alright in a while" finished Andy.

"GIRLS!!!!" roared Sirius form upstairs and soon they heard two pairs of thumping feet nearing the kitchen.

As Sirius walked in, all three girls couldn't help but burst out laughing; his normally shiny black hair had turned into a sort of bluey looking goo, his skin was a fluorescent yellow and he was wearing a pink and white polka-dotted mini-skirt. On top of that, he was wearing some abnormally high heels, a bright blue lacey bra and his legs and chest seemed to have been shaved or if the way Sirius was walking was any indication, waxed.

Not long after, Remus walked in and this time, all three girls were laughing so hard that it looked as though they might be suffering from a lack of oxygen in the near future; Remus walked in, clad in tight green leather pants, a Mexican looking frilly top and a curly pencil moustache. To top that off, his face was purple and his hair had turned into some horrible looking moss. He was clearly also having trouble walking in pants that abnormally tight.

"What the hell have you done?!?!?!" yelled both of them.

"Now, now, you two have no proof that it was these angels who did that to you," spoke up Doda looking as though she might burst into laughter again soon.

"Angels my ar.." began Sirius furiously, only to be cut off by a silencing spell from Doda.

"I dare you to finish off that sentence dear cousin," she whispered dangerously. Seeing Sirius seemed to have deflated a bit, she took off the spell, "Now, apologize!" she ordered them.

It was quite humorous for the girls to see the two adults suddenly look like little kids under that stare. Both of them quickly muttered an apology and when Andromeda was satisfied, she left the room to freshen up for the day.

"Girls," began Remus in a sickly sweet voice, "No-one ever pranks the remaining marauders, you do realise this means war don't you?"

As if on cue, Sirius started twirling his wand with a dangerous look on his face. Both girls however, instead of being intimidated in the least, only burst out laughing.

When Kim had calmed down enough to talk, she choked out, "I'd like to see you try you old men!"

"Yea, you're on!" laughed Andy, lazily banishing both adults' wands from their hands.

At this, both men looked cornered, even more so when the twins started advancing on them, a menacing look plastered firm onto each face.

**Authoresses Note:** _YAY!!! I finally got around to doing another chapter... hope you guys like it..._

_There's heaps more pranks where that came from in later chapters... If anyone has any suggestions or question, feel free to hit that review button!_

_Well, actually, you can hit that review button anyway!_


	3. Reasonings & Friends

**A/N: Disclaimer and Summary etc. in other chapters...**

The next couple of days passed in a blur, filled with pranks, laughter, anger and pure genius;

At one point, the twins had even charmed it so that Doda couldn't see any of the pranks they pulled on their parents, making it all the more satisfying when Doda yelled at Sirius & Remus for blaming a (to her) non-existent prank on the twins when from what she could see, the only pranks being pulled were actually on the twins...

And yet somehow, neither of the parents could repeat the charm onto their own pranks...

Andromeda Tonks had settled into the Black-Lupin family quite nicely;

She could often be found laughing with the twins or conversing with Sirius or Remus.

At dinner one night, Sirius announced to the twins that they had some news;

"Girls," he began, "Have you enjoyed having Doda stay with us recently?"

"Well of course" said Kim politely, mildly surprised at the question.

"Hell yeah!" Said Andy, once again displaying the fact that she was far more blunt and 'out-there' than Kim...

"Well that's good then!" said Sirius, "because she's going to be staying with us until further notice..."

"Oh..." said Kim, summing up exactly what both girls felt.

Seeing that they still seemed to be confused, Doda explained;

"Well you see girls, the actual reason I came here to visit was because Ted & I have been having some... trouble with our marriage and we've decided to end it. We haven't yet had the hearing on what percentage of our possessions is legally ours but until then, we decided that we're both staying somewhere other than our house. Your parents and you have been very hospitable to me for the past couple of weeks and I couldn't be happier that I'm staying here longer. Erm, is that alright with you two by the way?" she added, as though on an afterthought.

"Hell yeah!" Said Andy once again speaking over Kim.

"Andy, what has happened to your vocabulary" asked Sirius with an amused smile.

The girl in question only gave a sheepish grin.

Her sister merely gave her a teasing smirk, which resulted in a playful shove from Andy.

Looking over to Doda, one could easily notice the relief spread all over her face now that she'd gotten that out and that the twins still accepted her, and it brought a smile to everyone's face. The rest of the evening was by far, one of the best nights all of them had spent at the Black-Lupin household.

-------------

"WAKEY WAKE!!! YOOOHOOOOO!!! RISE & SHINE SLEEPYHEADS!!!"

Even after all the combined effort of the twins' three best friends, all they received were two loud grunts.

After much trying and yelling, the whole Black-Lupin family was sitting sleepy-eyed in the den warily eyeing Jake, Jason and Mike; the three mischievous friends of the twins'. With all the fun of the previous evening, the Black-Lupins had forgotten all about them coming to stay over the Christmas holidays as well. The family in question was also rudely jerked back to earth with a loud & annoying wake up call from all three!

Jacob, known as Jake, was the most 'bookie' of their group of friends though he still managed to cause piles of trouble. He was also the shortest, had light brown hair and blue eyes, which were usually framed by clear rectangular glasses.

Jason, also sometimes known as Jase, was possibly the most mischievous one, with a cheeky grin usually plastering his handsome, lightly tanned face and lighting up his brown chocolate eyes. He had floppy hair, which was such a dark brown; one might have thought it was black! He was of medium-tall height and had most girls swooning over him.

The last of the three was Mike; another mischievous boy, of the same height and skin colour as Jase. Like Jase, he too was quite popular with most people though, although they were in the same group of friends, he was despised by one; Andy Black-Lupin; In fact, it had been such a long time since they started their daily arguments that no-one was quite sure how it even began. Mike though, had gorgeous honey brown eyes.

The three boys in question were currently grinning unnervingly at the Black-Lupin family; you'd think that living with the twins for so long, Sirius and Remus would be at least slightly used to mischievous teenagers but no, they still could not come to terms with them; they worried too much about their health for that! The girls on the other hand; though they were used to the antics of their friends, were downright glaring at them for waking them up so 'early'. Well really, Kim was glaring at Jase and Jake while Andy was looking murderously at Mike, who only grinned cheekily back.

"Alright," said Kim, resigned at the fact that they wouldn't be able to get rid of them for at least a week, "What do you want?"

"Now what would possibly make you think that we want something Kimmy dear?" asked Jase with an innocent voice that fooled no one.

"Jason Michael McIvor! You woke me up at least HALF an hour earlier than I normally wake up, ON A HOLIDAY and haven't let me get anything to eat! And now you have the nerve to walk in here pretending you don't want anything! DON'T MESS WITH ME THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" finished Kim, now outright yelling in his face.

The boy in question only gulped but then, anyone would with the quieter Black-Lupin twin yelling in your face and the other slightly more dangerous one still glaring murderously at one of your best friends.

"Erm, well actually Kim, we truly don't want anything!" spoke up Jake timidly, "We actually wanted to take all you guys on a trip! That's why we woke you up so... erm... 'Early'..."

"A trip" whispered Andy dangerously finally taking her eyes off Mike.

"Where?" asked Sirius wearily.

"To the carnival!" exclaimed Mike cheerfully.

"Oh God No!" muttered Remus with Sirius clearly agreeing; two hyperactive, dangerous might I add, twins and three mischievous, cheeky boys; two of the group of five which constantly fight and the other three which usually get into arguments of their own, this trip was going to be a disaster!

**A/N: There we go! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long, we were moving house and had relatives from overseas coming and a lot of minor exams so I've been a bit busy! Don't worry though! Updates now should hopefully be a bit more frequent and I haven't forgotten about any of my other stories either. Please RR! The amounts of people that review determine the length of the chapters! And possibly even the update frequency! So click on that review button!**

**Now for the Review Responses!**

**Tanya J. Potter: Glad you liked it!**

**Lady Spear: Why thank you! I thought so too... and true bout the under the table thing....**

**Fiction Freak: Glad you liked it! As you can see... I am finishing it! :::wink::: **

**Emma Barrows: Thanx for reviewing! Yea, I read through the REVELATION series and I quite liked it... **

**Awww man! That was it! I want to do more reviewer responses people! REVIEW so I can respond!!! :::pout:::**


	4. The Carnival

**CHAPTER FOUR!!!! YAY!!!!** Here we go!!!!!!!!!

The next couple of days held sheer panic for Sirius & Remus, and that was putting it mildly!

The twins & the three boys however were growing increasingly excited (hence the panic of the parents & the growing amusement of one; Doda Tonks)

The local Wizarding carnival was fast approaching!

Meanwhile, to keep their excited minds busy, all five teenagers seemed bent on playing more than ever pranks on the weary parents;

So far, it had resulted in them growing fluffy pink beards long enough to rival Dumbledore's'; getting rather painfully waxed, having nail polish follow them everywhere for a day and having their poos turn into penguins as soon as they came out… (Courtesy of the boys!) Needless to say, the penguins were **not **pleased about landing in a toilet seat and the other residents of the house were quite surprised that they hadn't run out of breath from laughing so hard!

Finally though, the day of the carnival arrived…

Everyone was excited and put on some of their best casual clothing;

Andy wore a simple pair of artfully faded jeans and a soft-fitting black T-shirt, her hair pulled up into a long ponytail.

Kim on the other hand wore a pair of three-quarter black pants and a blue singlet top. Her hair was left out and she wore simple slippers.

Jake wore a pair of board-shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

Jase wore slightly baggy black cargoes and a green t-shirt with the words 'I'm with stupid' on the front.

Mike wore a pair of stylishly faded jeans and a white singlet, which brought out his build that had most of the girls swooning. He also brought a hooded jacket, which he calmly chucked over to an annoyed Kim to carry.

The adults just wore normal everyday robes.

They were to be arriving by Portkey directly outside the carnival entrance.

As soon as they arrived, the kids went their own way; the adults reluctant to let them go rampaging but not really wanting to stay with them either!

The carnival ran quite smoothly until they came to the giant Wizarding Ferris Wheel…

It was a ride designed to throw the riders 50-feet into the air once the wheel reached the top; the riders were then to fall onto a large squishy mattress below.

Going according to plan, Jake, Jase and Kim made excuses so that Mike and Andy would have to go on the ride together!

When the ride reached the top and they were both thrown into the air, Andy suddenly felt a protective arm grip her and they both fell onto the mattress below, tumbling for awhile until they stopped, Mike landing on top of Andy. Surprisingly enough, neither of the two made a move, instead quietly staring into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, loud catcalls from their fellow friends alerted them to where they were and what they were doing.

Blushing furiously, both quickly moved far from the other and refused to look at each other for the rest of the carnival.

After lunch, Kim, Jase and Mike went off to the loo before the carnival re-commenced leaving Andy with Jake.

As the two started talking about things in general, Jason came back and joined in. After awhile though, Andy started to get worried; Kim and Mike were taking far too long, even if they were doing a shit in the bathroom!

Standing up rather abruptly, Andy went off to find them, leaving a rather confused Jase and Jake behind.

Walking at a fast pace around the quiet park, Andy suddenly heard laughter; Mike's laughter!

Rushing quickly over to the sound, Andy froze at what she heard next;

"You know that what we had was just a fling!" that was definitely Mike, but he kept talking, his voice lowering to a whisper, "Too bad we couldn't do it again…"

"Hey" laughed Kim, "You better stop that mushy crap!"

But at this point, Andy had definitely heard enough! Not even knowing why she was really so angry, she stomped off to the café the other two boys were at.

She heard Jake laughing at something Jase had obviously just said when he saw her and stopped, a look of concern plastered over his face.

"Andy? What's wrong?"

Jase had also noticed the look on her face and the tears brimming in her eyes and was long past worry for her; Andromeda Melissa Black-Lupin NEVER cried!

**Review Response: **

**Emma Barrows: **Once again, Thanks for reviewing! I look forward to your response to this chapter :::Wink:::

**A/N: Whoever reviews this chapter gets virtual chocolate cakes!!! :::hint hint::: But seriously though, HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you :)**


	5. Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Disclaimer and Summary etc. in other chapters…**

**5th Chapter!!!!!!!!!! Sibling Rivalry!**

Over the next couple of days the tension within the Black-Lupin Manor grew.

Andy wasn't talking to Kim… or anyone else for that matter and no one had any clue why! Also the fact that she cried only recently downright shocked them all! Andromeda Melissa Black-Lupin hadn't cried since she was six years old!

Every time anyone tried to talk to Andy, especially Kim, they were only met with a cold exterior mask.

And the fact that Christmas was drawing steadily nearer was worrying everyone; what if she was still angry during Christmas time… She'd probably make sure no-one enjoyed Christmas!

A week before Christmas, the whole Black-Lupin family and friends had the rare opportunity to sit down together for a meal.

Dinner went quite smoothly with the light chatter that filled the room until dessert time. Doda had just made a delicious pudding and had gotten up to get it when the fight began;

"So… Andy… what's up?" asked Kim casually.

"Mind your own business you cow!" was all she got in reply.

As both twins had an excessively bad temper, this was clearly the wrong thing to say.

"Now look here! Ever since we got back from the carnival you've been nothing but snippy to everyone! What is wrong with you! If you can't even tell us what you feel we've done wrong then keep your smartass comments to yourself!"

"Don't you tell me what to do or not do!"

"Why you little b..." but Kim was cut off as Andy shot up, knocking her chair over in the process.

And so the fight began; after a mere few seconds, no one could tell which blur was which twin (literally, they were rolling about on the floor yelling, kicking, screaming and trying to knock the living daylights out of each other!)

"Girls! GIRLS!!!!!" yelled Sirius and Remus though to no avail; they kept fighting.

Finally, the girls' three friends decided to take it into their own hands;

Jase grabbed one twin and Mike grabbed the other while Jake was trying to pacify them in the middle.

Both girls in question were currently glaring daggers at each other and struggling to get out of their captor's arms.

While Jake was trying his hardest to pacify the girls, the two in questions seemed to only want to yell obscenities at each other.

"THAT'S IT!!!!" yelled Jake finally, startling both girls who quickly went quiet.

"You both are going to spend the rest of your holidays stuck together unless you get along again! We're sick and tired of all this fighting!"

And muttering a quick incantation, both girls were bound together by their wrists; Kim by her left and Andy by her right… their wand arms…

"This is all your fault" muttered Andy sullenly to her sister as they had both been stuck in their room for a good few hours, bound by their wand arms.

"_My_ fault?" said Kim incredulously; "it was _your_ fault for having a hissy-fit at all of us anyway!"

"Gee! I wonder why?" muttered Andy sarcastically.

"So do I!" snapped Kim.

"Don't play dumb; you know perfectly well why!" yelled Andy, her voice steadily rising.

"No I bloody well don't so when you feel like pulling your head out of your arse and telling me.." but once again Kim was cut off as Andy made a launch for her.

For a couple of seconds the sound of more yelling and scrambling around resounded throughout the house, efficiently waking up Jake, Jase and Mike, who were on sleeping on the same floor as the twins' bedroom.

Unbeknownst to the girls, the boys were listening outside their bedroom door in case they needed to break up another more serious fight.

Finally though, they stopped crashing about and yelling and all that could be heard was their slightly heavier breathing.

A bit unnerved at the sudden stillness within the room, Mike muttered a charm and a slightly transparent panel appeared on the door.

Looking through, the boys were shocked at what they found;

It looked as though a tornado had gone through the place!

Their normally relatively tidy room was in shambles; books thrown over the place, teddies scattered everywhere, broken mirrors and windows and numerous dents in the walls and furniture.

That however, was almost nothing compared to the stated the two girls were in; Both girls' normally tidy hair was all over the place, they were each sporting either a cut lip or a bleeding nose and it looked even from far as though both had broken at least one of the other's bones!

Just as the boys were about to go in, they stopped at hearing one of them speak up.

"Andy… why _are_ you angry with me… us…I honestly don't know" they recognised that quiet voice as Kim's.

They then heard Andy mutter something inaudibly.

"Come again?" asked Kim patiently, a complete change from the screaming, angry girl she was only a couple of seconds ago.

"I said it doesn't matter alright!" snapped Andy a bit louder.

"Bu.." began Kim but, yet again, was not allowed to finish.

"Look! If you wanna go snog him senseless then by all means! Go ahead! Why should I care! After all, you never felt the need to tell me about it before! Don't sisters usually do that?!?"

As Andy was expecting some yelled reply, all she got was silence.

"Who?" asked Kim quietly.

"Are you mad?" asked Andy incredulously.

"Most people say so… yeah" grinned Kim, her smile widening as she saw Andy's lips twitch upwards before quickly being replaced with the look she had worn before.

"But _what_ are you talking about though An?" said Kim, going serious again, "I'm not going out with anyone! I swear!"

"You're not?' asked Andy with slight suspicion in her eyes.

"Then what was Mike talking about the other day at the carnival? I heard the two of you!"

"_Mike!_" laughed Kim incredulously, "That's what this is all about? Mike and I were talking and we somehow got onto the subject of dreams… He was telling me about a dream he had of…" but Kim suddenly trailed off looking nervously at Andy.

"Who?" asked Andy, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Well… Er… You're not really supposed to know…" said Kim quietly but hurried on at the look on her sister's face, "I mean, it wo…"

"Wait a Sec!" exclaimed Andy, "You're not saying he dreamt of… well… me… are you?"

At this, Kim decided she wanted to look anywhere but her sister.

"Kimberleigh" whispered Andy dangerously, "Spill it!"

"Fine! Yes he was telling me about a dream he had of you and him and well… He… well he likes you!"

At this the only sound that could be heard within the room was their soft breathing.

"Andy…?" whispered Kim tentatively, waving her hand over her sister's face, "An… You in there?"

"You're kidding?" whispered Andy finally.

Kim only shook her head. "No An… I'm not… he really likes you…"

"Well tell him to shove it!" snapped Andy.

"No way! I am NOT getting between you two… You two can very well work out your differences (or lack thereof) on your own!"

Suddenly though, both girls looked towards their bedroom door as a sudden crash could be heard followed by one pair of loud footsteps running to the other side of the landing; it appeared Mike had heard them…

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished Chapter five!!!! They're almost finished with their christmas holidays and the next say one or two chapters should sum that up and then it's back to Hogwarts for their fifth year!!! **

**Also, thanx to my wonderful beta: White Raven!!! **

**Please R/R!!! **


End file.
